


Accidents Can Happen

by Katiebug445



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Zombie Apocalypse, not everyone makes it out alive, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebug445/pseuds/Katiebug445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe are survivors in the zombie apocalypse. When a hoard breaks through the walls, everyone is split up and trying to find each other. They do, but not in the ways they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Can Happen

It was supposed to be safe here. That’s what they were told when they arrived; that no dead could breach the fences, that this was the start of a new world, a new life, the rebirth of the world… Things were going to get better from here on out. They were safe behind the walls.

They weren’t. Their defenses fell in under two minutes, the walls were breached, and the town was overrun with the dead. Sam was separated from Gabriel in the process of evacuating their home, and was in the process of looking for his brother when he saw it: A gook was chasing after Dean and Castiel on their way to one of the trucks. Dean pushed Cas ahead of himself, and was tackled by the dead man. He heard his brother screaming, followed by two gunshots.

“Dean!"Sam shouted, trying to make his way through the crowd to get to his brother. He was being pushed farther and farther away from the scene, but could see Castiel hopping from the back and moving towards where his brother’s body lay on the ground in a daze.

" _Sam!_ " That was Gabriel. It had to be. Sam would recognize that voice anywhere. He looked around, trying to guess where it was coming from, when strong hands where lifting him up into the back of one of the army trucks. He tried to fight, he had to get to Gabriel, and then find Cas. He had to get out."Gabriel!” He screamed, eyes darting back and forth between the sea of survivors.

Sam was being pulled away from the exit. He had to get out. He had to find his remaining family. He had to see if Dean was really gone or not…. Swinging back, he hit someone in the jaw, and the grip on his arms released. He took the opportunity and jumped from the back of the truck to the ground, sprinting through the crowd to the place where he thought Dean and Castiel were.

There was the smell of smoke in the air, and as he got closer, Sam could see flames coming up from the ground. As he reached the spot, he could see the body burning, a bite fresh on the arm. Sam wobbled, but didn’t fall. He couldn’t fall. Not yet. He had to find the others. There would be time to grieve Dean when he knew they were safe.

Sam gave himself a moment to say goodbye before taking off in the direction he _thought_ he heard Gabriel calling for him, gun drawn and safety off. He had no idea what he was going to find, but he wasn’t taking any chances.

Sam turned thoughts over in his head about the others as he ran, if Cas and Gabe were still out there somewhere, if he could get to them in time before anything happened, and what he would do if he were too late. He didn’t know if they’d made it out or not, but seeing as he didn’t see them in the streets, or trip on the bodies, he assumed. But what if they didn’t? What if he were the last one left? The four of them were great fighters, yes, but accidents could happen, right? They’d happened before, hadn’t they? That’s why they were in this mess in the first place.

He also thought about what he would do if he couldn’t. Would he go on alone? Hook up with another group? Or would he give up? Sam decided to cross that bridge when he came to it.

Sam had no idea how long he walked for, but it felt like hours when he finally heard the sound of a walker ahead of him. He stopped running and raised his weapon, taking cautious steps forward in hopes of sneaking up on it some.

The thing wasn’t very big, average size for an adult male with light brown hair that flopped in his eyes and was coated lightly with the blood of its kill. Its throat was ripped wide open, and thick dark red, blood poured from it. Sam took another step forwards and the monster looked up at him. It felt as all of the breath in his lungs was gone and he lowered his gun, disbelief on his face. The eyes were clouded over, and the skin was a lot paler and smelled badly of decay already, but it was unmistakable. Sam stared at Gabriel, and Gabriel stared back, growling as he chewed on some organ. Sam fell to his knees in front of his beloved, and the gun fell to his side. “No,” he whimpered, tears filling his eyes. “Gabe, no."

Gabriel started crawling over the body towards Sam and he backed up, grabbing his weapon and getting back to his feet. The tears spilled down his cheeks as he watched the thing coming for him, unable to do much else. Gabriel rose to his feet, arms outstretched and hands grabbing for him, and for a second, Sam almost let him.

The zombie was advancing on him quickly, and Sam backed himself up against a nearby tree, his hands shaking as he fumbled with the trigger. "Gabe…” He said gently as it approached, “I’m sorry."

Gabriel growled in response and when he was grabbing for Sam’s leg, the young Winchester fired, and Gabriel fell limp across the bottom half of his body. He leaned back, his head against the trunk, and sobbed.

As night fell, Sam ended up laying down beside the body of his boyfriend, thinking. If Gabriel had been turned, that meant that eventually, Cas would be, too, if he hadn’t already been. Sam had already lost so much, he didn’t want to lose anything else. Everything that he was fighting for was gone now, and he was tired. He was so tired. Turning his head slightly, he looked over at Gabriel’s still opened eyes and reached over to close them as tears slipped from his own. "I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” he whispered in the darkness. “I - I’m so sorry, Gabe.” If he had been paying more attention, this wouldn’t have happened. Gabriel would still be here, and they would be okay. If he’d been quicker on his feet, he could have saved his brother, and he’d know where Castiel was.

Sam felt alone. He felt hopeless, and he wanted out. He took one of Gabriel’s hands in his and squeezed it gently, a small smile coming to his lips. “I love you so much,” he whispered, “I’ll see you soon.” Sam checked to make sure he had at least one bullet left, pressed the barrel to his temple, and fired. Sam’s hand fell limp at his side as the last of his life drained from him.

____

He couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been. Dean was sure he was dead as soon as the thing pinned him. But thankfully, someone on the truck got it before it got him. Somewhere, he could hear his name being called, but he was in too much shock to answer. Before he could move, Castiel was at his side, helping lift the body off of him, and they could hear someone shouting for Sam. “Dean, we need to leave.” Cas said hurriedly. “We need to find Sam and Gabriel before something happens."

Castiel helped Dean to his feet, and they were quickly forced back into the truck, and were gone before they had a chance to react. Faintly, they could see the outline of Sam moving back across the loading area, looking for them. Cas gripped Dean’s hand tightly in his, hoping that they could get back to them in time.

It was a full day before the convoy stopped for gas. Dean and Cas made their escape while everyone was busy trying to siphon fuel from the few cars scattered on the road. They took to the woods, trying to be quiet about their movements in case there were walkers inside.

"If something happens,” Dean whispered, “run as fast as you can back to the trucks. If they’re gone, then you take some kind of cover and you hide.” He took his hand. “You’re smart, Cas. You can make it out of this thing alive. Don’t let me dying stop you from doing what you know you need to."

Although Castiel nodded, they both knew that it was just empty words. Dean knew Castiel wouldn’t let him just die on his own, and Cas knew Dean would do the same. "Let’s just hope nothing happens, and we find our brothers alive."

Beside him, Dean chuckled humorlessly.

That night, they took to the trees in means for a bed. The higher they were off the ground, the less chance they had of getting bit. The next morning, they were off again, back on the road, and heading back to where they came from.

It was another full day before they came back into their previous territory. The signs that first caught their attention were still there, and they hurried themselves along. "Where do you think they’d be?” Dean asked, eyes and ears scanning for anything that could point them to their brothers and away from walkers.

“I don’t know, Dean. I’d suggest we just start searching."

That night, they stayed in their own room back at the compound, and loaded up on what little bit of supplies and weaponry was left behind. It wasn’t much, but it would buy them a few days if they needed it.

Another day, and they were on the right path.

Dean was the one that spotted the body on the road first. He covered his nose as they approached, and then he saw the blood trail leading into the treeline. Normally, he probably would have ignored it, but something in his gut told him to check it out. "Cas, stay behind me.” He whispered, raising his gun and stepping into the woods.

When he found them, Dean fell to his knees and it took everything in him not to scream. Castiel stood there in shock, his hand on Dean’s back, and trying to keep himself from breaking down with him.

They stayed there for almost an hour, trying to figure out something to do. “We should bury them.” Castiel whispered, trying to find Dean’s eyes in the dimming light. “They…. They shouldn’t be left like this."

Dean gave no response, just continued staring at the bodies and crying quietly.

"Dean…” Cas reached out, laying a hand on Dean’s shoulder, and tried getting his attention. “We need to do something and get out of here. We can mourn when we’re in a safe place."

Dean gave a soft nod and got to his feet. Castiel could see there was no fight left in Dean’s eyes as he got to his feet. "Should we burn ‘em?” He asked brokenly. “That’s what they did to the gook that tried coming after me back there."

Castiel shook his head. "They could still be a snack for someone else later on if they were desperate enough. Besides that, they deserve better.” Another nod, and Dean started digging into the earth. Castiel joined him a moment later, and before too long, they had their brothers buried in two shallow graves, side by side under the giant tree where they died. They put markers up, and said one more goodbye before leaving. Both agreed that they would have liked it.

“It’ll be okay, Dean.” Castiel said gently as they walked back down the road. “I promise.” Dean gave no reply, and Castiel didn’t expect one. “We’ll find a new group, and we’ll be safe again.” Cas slipped his arms around Dean’s waist as they walked, and held him close. “And until then, you have me. You always will."


End file.
